Lissa/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support *'Lissa: '''Avatar? Where aaare yooou? *'Avatar:' ...Zzz... *'Lissa: There you are! I was just... Oh! (You're sleeping...?) *'''Avatar: Snnrk! Zzzzzzzz... *'Lissa:' (You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you, getting wrapped up in all this.) (Hee hee! Looks like it's time to quiiietly... geeently... hold your nose!) *'Avatar:' Nh...gnnkh...nnrrrrgh! BWARGH! Wha--?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're... all... Wait a moment... *'Lissa:' Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! "BWARGH"?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee! *'Avatar:' Lissa, gods bless it... I was fast asleep! *'Lissa: '''And dreaming of Risen and wolves apparently? Tee hee hee! I'm sorry. I tried to resist-- I really did. But it was just too perfect! *'Avatar:' Who does such things? Is that really how your parents raised you?! *'Lissa:' ...I ...I don't know... I never really knew my parents... *'Avatar:' Oh... Oh, right. That was... Er... *'Lissa:' Oh, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for... *'Avatar:' Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment... *'Lissa:' Really? That's great! Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be So angry... See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies... ...Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda... ruined the book, kinda... completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto! *'Avatar:' WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to... ...Er, *ahem* I mean... It's... It's fine. Accidents... happen. *'Lissa:' Oooh pheeew! B Support *'Avatar: Phew! I am beat... *'Lissa: '''All tuckered out, Avatar? How about a quick, refreshing shoulder rub? *'Avatar: ...What are you plotting now? *'Lissa:' Oh, please. One little joke, one little time and you get all paranoid. This isn't about pranking anybody. I figure I owe you... *'Avatar: '''How do you figure? *'Lissa: Because you've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly! You know what Chrom's like. He never asks for help, even when he needs it. But he trusts you, Avatar. Enough to rely on you. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I know he's grateful. *'Avatar: '''You... think so? *'Lissa: 'I know so! Nobody knows my big brother like me. *'Avatar: 'Well, that is nice to hear... *'Lissa: 'So, what do you say? Free massage? Going once... Gooooooing twiiice... *'Avatar: 'Okay, I accept! I accept! ...Thanks, Lissa. *'Lissa: 'Okay then... Urgh! Geez, your muscles are just one big knot back here... *'Avatar: '...Aaaaaaah, yes, right there... Oooh, that feels amazing... *'Lissa: 'How about... this? *'Avatar: WhaAAAAUGH! Cold! Cold and slimy and coooooold! AUGH! IT MOVED! WHAT DID YOU DO, LISSA? WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT?! *'Lissa:' Tee hee hee hee! Oh, relax. It's just a frog. You were just so perfectly calm, tee hee. I couldn't resist! It had to be done! *'Avatar: '''I'm pretty sure it did NOT! And weren't you just saying yesterday that frogs make you "all pukey"? *'Lissa: I'm willing to put up with a lot for the sake of comedy. *'Avatar: '''Well, that makes one of us! A Support *'Lissa: Hey, there, Avatar! *'Avatar: '''Get away from me, she-devil! *'Lissa: Aw, don't go getting your hackles up! I'm not here to prank you. *'Avatar: '''Hah, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... don't talk to me again. *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! Aw, come on! ...Wait, are you really mad? *'Avatar: 'Of course I'm mad! You dumped a toad down my collar. *'Lissa: 'I'm pretty sure that was a frog... *'Avatar: 'I'm pretty sure I don't care! *'Lissa: 'Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Avatar! I'm super-duper 100 percent sorry. And I won't do it anymore, so please be my friend again. Okay? *'Avatar: ...You're really sorry? *'Lissa: '''Terribly! *'Avatar: ...And you SWEAR you won't do it again? *'Lissa: '''Princess's honor! *'Avatar: '...Well... all right. In that case I suppose I can forgive you... Let's just shake hands and put this silliness behind us. *'Lissa: 'Thanks, Avatar! You're the bes... AAAAAUGH! Wh-what is that, in your hand?! Is it a sna... A sn-n-n... *'Avatar: 'A snake? Oh, no, Lissa. I'm pretty sure this is a worm. ...Gotcha! *'Lissa: 'Gya! I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat! You're terrible, Avatar! AND a total hypocrite! *'Avatar: 'Uh huh... Why don't you show me what's in YOUR hand, then. *'Lissa: 'O-oh! What? ...This? Hee hee... Why, how did this frog get here? *'Avatar: '...Sorry, you were saying something about hypocrites? *'Lissa: 'Aw, it's no fun if you see it coming! *'Avatar: 'I'd have to be blind not to at this point. *'Lissa: 'Oooooo! Next time I'm gonna prank you good! *'Avatar: 'And next time I'll seriously stop talking to you. *'Lissa: 'What?! Oh... fiiiiine! Fine! I guess I'll stop. For real this time. *Sigh* Guess I still have a long way to go... *'Avatar: 'Till you grow up? *'Lissa: 'No, to the pond! ...I've got about a dozen frogs to put back. *'Avatar: '*Groooaaan* With Chrom C Support *'Lissa: '*Siiiiiiiiiigh* *'Chrom: 'Well, that was a big one. *'Lissa: 'Oh! Chrom! *'Chrom: 'Something on your mind? Or are you just sighing for the sheer joy of it? *'Lissa: 'Well, it's just... Do I... Do I seem like a princess to you? *'Chrom: 'Er, how's that? *'Lissa: 'I'm asking if I seem like a princess! *'Chrom: 'If you aren't, you owe us some rent for your room in the castle... *'Lissa: 'Oh, hardy har! that's not what I mean and you know it. I'm asking if you think I live up to my station. *'Chrom: 'What brought this on? *'Lissa: 'When I compare myself to you and Emmeryn, I... I feel like dead weight. *'Chrom: 'What a stupid thing to say. *'Lissa: 'Hey! *'Chrom: 'Well? It's the truth. You're fine just how you are, Lissa. Give yourself a little credit. I'll see you later. *'Lissa: 'What? Hey! Don't give me a lazy answer and then run away! I hope you trip and break your nose, jerkface! ...Okay, that last bit may not have been the most princess-like. B Support *'Lissa: 'All right. The coast is clear. *'Chrom: 'Lissa? *'Lissa: 'Ack! B-brother! Hey there! How are... things... with the war? *'Chrom: 'Where are you going? *'LIssa: 'Oh, the weather's just SO lovely, so I thought I'd take a little stroll and- *'Chrom: 'It's raining. *'Lissa: 'IS IT? Oh, fiddle dee dee! It was sunny just a moment- *'Chrom: 'It's been raining for three days. *'Lissa: 'Urk... *'Chrom: 'All right, fess up: Where do you keeping running off to lately? *'Lissa: 'Me? Run off? Ha ha! You're crazy, Chrom. Stop being crazy. *'Chrom: 'Avatar has also been asking about you. ...About how you knew so much regarding the enemy's formation in that last battle. Please don't tell me you've been scouting all by yourself, Lissa. *'Lissa: '...So it'd be okay if I didn't tell you? *'Chrom: 'You fool! What would have done if they'd caught you?! *'Lissa: 'I... I didn't... I don't know! I just knew I had to do something to help! It's my duty as princess to fight and- *'Chrom: 'And what?! To become a high-ranking hostage?! To be tortured for informaton?! And gods, are you REALLY still on about this princess stuff?! *'Lissa: 'You wouldn't understand! You don't know what it's like to be your and Emmeryn's little sister! *'Chrom: '...Look. If you want a mission so badly, I'll give you one: Go ask everyone in camp how you can be a better princess. *'Lissa: 'What? *'Chrom: 'It doesn't have to be today, but do it. ...And yes, that's an order. *'Lissa: 'Oh, for the... All right. Fine... A Support *'Chrom: 'How goes the mission I gave you, Lissa? *'Lissa: 'It's over. I talked to everyone. I asked them all how I could be a better princess, just like you asked. *'Chrom: 'And what did they say? *'Lissa: 'A dozen different things! Some guy said I should be more calm and stop throwing tantrums. Another person said I should stop being so picky about what I eat, which was weird. Oh, and a certain someone told me to stick my pinky out when I drink tea. Ugh! *'Chrom: 'And the most common response? *'Lissa: 'What do you mean? *'Chrom: 'Surely some people had the same advice, right? What did you hear the most? *'Lissa: 'Um... Well, there were a whole lot of people who said "nothing". *'Chrom: 'So there you have it. *'Lissa: 'There I have what? *'Chrom: 'I told you you're fine just as you are, didn't I? And the people agree! *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but... I still don't feel like I'm contributing anything. *'Chrom: 'When you approached people, how did they react? And I mean before you said anything. I'd bet good coin they all smiled at you. ...Right? *'Lissa: 'What? No, they... Hmm... Yeah, I guess they did. *'Chrom: 'You make people happy, Lissa. You motivate and inspire them just by your presence. I might instill confidence, but I don't make them happy. And neither would Emmeryn. *'Lissa: 'You think so? *'Chrom: 'I KNOW so. And believe me, that talent is more useful than you'd think. Everyone else knows it, too. That's why they told you not to change a thing. So if you won't trust my opinion, how about theirs? You're their princess, after all. *'Lissa: 'N-no, I trust them. I do, but... *'Chrom: 'Then stop worrying! You're going to be a princess all your life. That's plenty of time to figure it out. Just be yourself and the rest will come naturally. *'Lissa: '...Huh. That actually makes sense. Thanks, Chrom. With Frederick C Support *'Lissa: 'Huh. That's odd. I could have sworn he was over here some-- Ah ha! There you are, Frederick! ...Geez, why the grumpy face? *'Frederick: 'I fear this is the only face I have, milady. Was there something you needed? *'Lissa: What are you doing back here? *'Frederick: '''Inspecting the contents of our armory for worn or damaged equipment. *'Lissa: Oooo! I'll help! *'Frederick: '''I cannot allow that. You could cut yourself, or accidentally-- *'Lissa: 'Do you think I'm an idiot?! Honestly, Frederick! *'Frederick: 'I think you are a princess whom I am duty-bound to keep safe. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, yeah, booooooring... *'Frederick: 'Was there something you needed from me? *'Lissa: 'Oh, no. I mean yes, but... I wanted to ask you a favor. *'Frederick: 'How may I serve you? *'Lissa: 'I want you to train me like you do the others. I'm tired of struggling to keep up with everyone. I wanna hold my own! *'Frederick: 'A fine idea -- it would be my pleasure to assist in your training. Though I must warn you, I am not a gentle teacher. Be certain you want this. *'Lissa: 'Oh, I am! B Support *'Frederick: 'Come, milday. It's time for your lessons. And don't bother trying to run away this time. I'll fetch my horse if need be. *'Lissa: 'Guh... Me and my big mouth. Frederick, pleeeeeease! My whole body's one big bruise after yesterday. *'Frederick: 'A clear indication you need to train more. You're badly out of shape. Now come. You'll never get stronger by making excuses. *'Lissa: 'I won't get any stronger if I die from training too hard, either! I need a break, Frederick. Do you know what a break is? *'Frederick: 'I'm familiar with the concept, yes. But it's not something I engage in personally. *'Lissa: 'How is that possible? People need to let off steam or they explode. It's very messy. *'Frederick: 'I exist to serve and protect you and Chrom. That is my role as a knight. The oath I took did not include stipulations for time off. *'Lissa: 'You know what? I think you just don't know HOW to relax. *'Frederick: '...... *'Lissa: 'Wait! I thought I was joking... Was I right?! You don't know how to relax?! *'Frederick: '...Enough talk. Adopt your stance. We'll practice dodging arrows. *'Lissa: 'More like dodging questions. *'Frederick: '...... *'Lissa: 'All right, fine. I can see this is going to take some doing. So how about this: in exchange for you making me stronger, I'll train you in the art of slacking off. You should feel honored. I'm the best slacker in all Ylisse! *'Frederick: 'Milady, we really don't have time for-- *'Lissa: 'If we don't make the time to waste, we'll never learn to waste time! *'Frederick: 'Wasting time learning how to better waste time seems a frightful waste of time indeed. *'Lissa: 'Exactly! So let's get started. *'Frederick: Perhaps this time I should be the one running away... A Support *'Lissa: '''Come, Frederick. It's time for your lessons. And don't bother trying to hide this time. You're terrible at it, you know. *'Frederick: ...... *'Lissa: '''Ah, there you are. Come on, didn't we have fun last time?! *'Frederick: 'Doing what? Wandering about camp, bothering the others for no cause? Or do you mean when we laid in a field, aimlessly staring at clouds for hours? *'Lissa: 'Both! It was amazing, right? Rejuvenating? Life changing? *'Frederick: 'It was exhausting! In all my years of training and combat, I've never felt so tired! *'Lissa: 'A clear indication you need to relax more! You're too in shape, Frederick. *'Frederick: '...... *'Lissa: '...Did you seriously not enjoy ANY of it? *'Frederick: 'Well...I can't say it was...entirely unenjoyable... The time we spent exploring was a new and valuable experience. *'Lissa: Oh, goody! I'm so happy to hear that. *'Frederick: '''If you are happy, then I am happy, milady. *'Lissa: Well then, let's get started! Those clouds aren't going to watch themselves! *'Frederick: '''But we lazed about yesterday. I propose an alternating schedule. Even-numbered days, we train. Odd-numbered days, we... *ahem* Relax. *'Lissa: 'Awww... S Support *'Lissa: 'Hello, Frederick, I... Huh? Tee hee... What was that you just frantincally put away? Are you...hiding something from me, Frederick? Tee hee hee... *'Frederick: 'Me? I, er, no. Of course not, milady! Not I. ...Now, how may I help you? *'Lissa: 'By showing me what you're hiding. Honestly, you're a terrible liar. It's that ring you "secretly" picked up last time we were goofing off in town, huh? *'Frederick: '...Not so secretly, I see. *'Lissa: 'Hee hee. Did you really think you could keep secrets from ME, after all these years? *'Frederick: 'Then I suppose you know my intention in buying it... And that it's meant for you? *'Lissa: '...... Well, I was PRETTY sure, but it's never certain till it's certain, you know? *'Frederick: ...Then I suppose it was a waste of time drafting twelve different ways of telling you. You always did know me so well. *'Lissa: '''It seems like I trained you well, too! I'm so proud of you for wasting so much time! And of course I know you well, Frederick. How could I not? You were my first crush. *'Frederick: Milady, I... I did not know. *'Lissa: '''I know you didn't, even though I made it SO obvious, SO many times! Honestly, you can be hopelessly dense sometimes. But I guess it worked out in the end, because I got my dream, tee hee. *'Frederick: 'And what dream was that? *'Lissa: 'To marry my first love, obviously! It's kinda every girl's dream. *'Frederick: 'I'm afraid I wouldn't know... *'Lissa: 'But you must have a dream of your own, right? What's your dream, Frederick? *'Frederick: 'To serve you, to protect you, and to make you happy, for as long as we both shall live. *'Lissa: 'Hah, well, all right. I think I can let you do that. Twist my arm! *'Frederick: 'Heh. Thank you, milady. *'Lissa: 'Okay, you're going to HAVE to start calling me Lissa! *'Frederick: 'V-very well...Lissa. Thank you. With Virion With Vaike C Support *'Vaike: 'Ogre's teeth! Where in the blue blazes has Chrom gone to?! ...Say, Lissa! You ain't seen that brother of yours skulkin' around, have ya? *'Lissa: 'If I had, I wouldn't tell YOU. *'Vaike: 'Oh, come on! It's nothin' serious! Why ya gotta take his side all the time? *'Lissa: 'Because he's my brother and I know you just want to hit him with something! Gods, you're like children, the both of you. *'Vaike: I could try explainin' it, but ya wouldn't understand. It's a warrior thing. *'Lissa: '''More like an idiot thing. You know, there ARE other ways to communicate! Besides bopping each other on the head with blunt axes, I mean. *'Vaike: Look, Lissa. The Vaike doesn't hate your bro. Heck, I like him! Most of the time... But we've gotta fight! Fate made us rivals, and who are we to deny fate? *'Lissa: '''Oh now, that is just absurd. So why, exactly, are you "rivals"? *'Vaike: 'Huh? Well, you know. ...Stuff. *'Lissa: 'No, I don't know! I think you have a grudge against Chrom, and that's all there is to it! *'Vaike: 'A grudge? No way! I RESPECT the man! He's the greatest warrior in the realm! But if ya wanna be the very best, ya gotta beat the very best... *'Lissa: 'Ah-ha! *'Vaike: '...B-but don't go tellin' him I said that! If he knew I was praisin' him, I'd never hear the end of it every time we squared off! *'Lissa: 'Tee hee, don't worry, Teach. I'll keep your little secret. B Support *'Lissa: 'Vaike? I asked Chrom about you, and do you know what he said? He said you're a great warrior and he's learning a lot from your duels. *'Vaike: 'Bah! He's just trying to soften up ol' Teach. *'Lissa: 'Er, but didn't you say pretty much the same thing about him the other day? *'Vaike: 'Keep your voice down! I told ya, that's between you and me. *'Lissa: 'Riiiight. How silly of me. *'Vaike: 'Did ya know that Chrom once put on a disguise and came to my little town? Never let on 'bout who he was, even when my axe took a... dislikin' to him. I used to think royals were nothin' but puffed-up blowhards. Stick a pin in their silk-covered hides and whoosh! ...All the air runs out of 'em. But that brother of yours... He changed my mind. *'Lissa: People are always reminding Chrom he's royalty. ...He tends to forget. *'Vaike: '''I've dealt with a lot of fool ignorance since I joined the Shepherds. People are always askin' who I think I am, a commoner lording it up with princes. I've had it from lowborn and highborn alike. ...But never Chrom. It's like he doesn't care where I'm from, so long as I handle myself in a fight. *'Lissa: Vaike, behind all the bluster, I think you may love Chrom more than any of us. *'Vaike: '''Hey, don't go puttin' words in my mouth! And not a word of this to Chrom, either! ...'Specially that lovey-dovey part. *'Lissa: 'My, so many secrets we're sharing these days, tee hee... *'Vaike: 'One of these days, the Vaike needs to learn to keep his big yap shut. *'Lissa: 'Oh, don't be silly. I'm actually tickled you trust me. Just promise you'll try to get along with my brother, all right? *'Vaike: 'All right. ...But AFTER I beat him! A Support *'Lissa: '*Slurp chomp* So then Chrom, he... *chomp, chomp* *snort* So he said... *'Vaike: 'Look, either you should eat or you should talk. ...Actually, just eat, would you? *'Lissa: 'Okay, I'll... *chomp, chomp* *slurp* *'Vaike: 'You really think that brother of yours is the bee's knees, don't you? *'Lissa: '*Schnorf slurp* Look who's talking! *Crunch* *chomp* *'Vaike: 'Cripes, why did I ever buy you that blasted mince pie in the first place... *'Lissa: 'Blackmail, remember? You know I'm terrible at keeping secrets when I'm hungry. *'Vaike: This is a fool bit of business, and no denyin'... Still, the more I hear your stories about Chrom, the more I admire him. *'Lissa: '''I'm SO proud of him... He's done so much for our people... and for me. I feel like anything I've accomplished I owe to him in one way or another. *'Vaike: Aw, what are you talkin' about? You expect ol' Teach to believe that? *'Lissa: '''Oh, don't mind me. I'm just blabbering. *'Vaike: 'Way I see it, you got lots to be proud of. I mean, 'sides your brother. *'Lissa: Do you really think so? *'Vaike: '''As sure as my name is Vaike the Mighty! Ya never back down from a challenge, and you're not all snooty like most royal folk. You're nice, and kind, and as beautiful as a goddess! Gods strike me down if it ain't the truth! You got plenty to be proud of! *'Lissa: Vaike, that's... Well, thank you. Even if it was a total exaggeration. *'Vaike: '''No japin'! You're all that and more! There's just so much good in ya. *'Lissa: 'Goodness... W-well, I suppose I could say the same of you, couldn't I? All that talk about fighting my brother? About being rivals? I know it's all just bluster. You don't want anyone to know what a kind, considerate, and wonderful man you are! *'Vaike: 'Aw, shucks... You're gonna make the Vaike blush... With Stahl C Support *'Stahl: 'Ah, that's MUCH better! *'Lissa: 'Well, there's nothing a good healing staff can't fix! *'Stahl: 'I'm sorry to have you use it for a simple stomachache. I thought I had more tonic in my bag, but every flask was empty. *'Lissa: 'That's because you're always giving it to other people! By the way, what caused your tummy rumble in the first place? *'Stahl: 'Stress! Lots and lots of stress! ...I'm searching for a special item, you see. And every time we arrive in a town, I think, "This is it! It must be here!" But I always end up disappointed. *'Lissa: 'Oooo! Sounds spicy! So what's the secret item, huh? Tell me, tell me! *'Stahl: 'Wing scales from a rare giant butterfly. My brother wants them for a concoction. They're impossible to find in Ylisse, so he hoped I could buy some on our journey. I go to the market in every town we visit, but not a single merchant has had them. *'Lissa: 'Aw, I see... Not quite as exciting as I was expecting... And I can't believe your dumb brother gave you errands in the middle of a war! *'Stahl: 'I admit, his timing could have been better. *'Lissa: 'You risk your life every day! You can't waste energy chasing butterfly whatevers! *'Stahl: Heh, well, he IS my brother. How could I say no? *'Lissa: '*Sigh* You're far too nice to people, Stahl. You let them push you around. Oh, fine. I guess I'll try to help. What's the name of this stupid butterfly? *'Stahl: '''Oh, gracious, no! I couldn't possibly involve you in this fool's errand! *'Lissa: It's not for you! I just don't want to waste any more cures on your silly stomach! The sooner you find the scales, the sooner I can worry about REAL problems! *'Stahl: '''Well, if you really want to help... *'Lissa: 'You just stand there smiling. Lissa is on the case! B Support *'Stahl: 'The butterfly scales! At last! Oh, many thanks for your help, Lissa! *'Lissa: 'Hey, no sweat. I had a little shopping errand of my own to do anyway. My brother wanted me to buy perfume for someone, but he wouldn't tell me who. He just said to buy something I liked, which isn't really much of a clue. He's so dense sometimes! I mean, what if his special lady friend has different tastes?! *'Stahl: 'I don't suppose it matters so much, does it? It's the thought that counts after all. Besides, it's hard for a man to buy perfume on his own. I know from experience! *'Lissa: 'There you go again, giving people the benefit of the doubt. Don't you think it's super annoying how both our brothers treat us like servants? I mean, here we both are running from market to market buying stuff for 'em! *'Stahl: Heh! You have a point. *'Lissa: '''Of course I do! ...And I don't mind so much, but it's super unfair for you. You're always helping other people, and you never get anything in return. *'Stahl: Oh, but I do! I enjoy helping people and making things a little easier for them. As long as someone actually acknowledges my efforts now and then, that's enough. *'Lissa: '''Aw, you are SUCH a sweetie! In that case, I'll watch you like a hawk and make sure no good deed goes unseen! *'Stahl: 'Well in THAT case, I'll have to be sure I give you something to see! A Support *'Stahl: '...... *'Lissa: 'What are you reading, Stahl? *'Stahl: 'A letter from my brother. He's thanking me for the butterfly scales I sent. *'Lissa: 'Ye gods, what dreadful penmanship! It's nothing at all like yours. *'Stahl: 'Heh. My brother is a rugged, no-nonsense sort. He doesn't much care for calligraphy. But look here! He sent along more of his secret stomach tonic. This new recipe uses the butterfly scales. It's twice as effective as before! *'Lissa: 'So the errand he sent you on was actually for your benefit?! *'Stahl: 'Apparently so! It's a good reminder - brothers don't always say and do the right thing... But in the end, or when it matters, they always have our interests in mind. *'Lissa: 'Pffft! Not MY brother! I doubt he ever thinks of me at all! Unless it's to tell me that I'm childish and I should learn to grow up or whatever. He's too busy running a country and a war to worry about his little sister... *'Stahl: I assure you, that is not the case! At all! Chrom cares for you very much. And who can blame him? If I had a charming sister like you, I'd never leave your side! *'Lissa: '''Y-you think I'm charming? *'Stahl: Of course! ...Er, is that strange? *'Lissa: '''I'm...I'm just not used to accepting praise from such a...fine gentleman, is all. Thanks, Stahl. You made my day! *'Stahl: 'Heh, well, I only spoke the truth. S Support *'Lissa: 'Er, Stahl? Look what Chrom gave me. *'Stahl: 'Isn't that the perfume he had you buy? *'Lissa: 'He felt bad about missing my birthday, so he wanted to get something I really liked. Apparently I mentioned wanting a new perfume, and so... *'Stahl: 'He sent you to buy your favorite kind. Ha! I told you brothers always pull through! *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! Yeah, he really is the best brother a girl could have. *'Stahl: 'Seeing you in such a happy mood, perhaps I should seize the opportunity... *'Lissa: 'Opportunity? For what? *'Stahl: 'Lissa, I have a confession to make. *'Lissa: 'Ooh, a confession?! Scandalous! Okay, dish. Give me all the juicy details... *'Stahl: 'I love you. *'Lissa: '...What?! *'Stahl: 'I know you're royalty, and I never felt I was worthy enough to court you. So I kept my feelings bottled up until I no longer had the strength to hide them... Th-that's why I decided to buy you this ring. *'Lissa: '...... Oh, Stahl, yes! Yes, of COURSE I'll marry you! I've loved you forever! *'Stahl: 'Truly?! *'Lissa: 'YES, you ninny! Here, let's see that ring. *'Stahl: '...Ah, it fits you perfectly! *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! It totally does, huh? I'm so glad you finally unbottled those feelings, tee hee! *'Stahl: 'It's like a weight off my shoulders! I can't wait to tell my brother the good news... *'Lissa: 'Oh, right! And I gotta tell Chrom! ...Oh, hey! You and him are gonna be brothers now! That's so weird. *'Stahl: 'Heh, and so wonderful. Just like you, Lissa. With Kellam C Support *'Lissa: 'Tsk, my stupid brother can be so selfish sometimes! I spent AGES making this pie, and he didn't eat a bite! Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to eat the whole thing by my- *'Kellam: 'I'll help. *'Lissa: 'ARRRGH! KELLAM! Gods! D-don't sneak up on me like that! *'Kellam: 'But... I've been standing right here since before you arrived... *'Lissa: 'Oh... Well, yeah... I guess I should be sorry, then. So, what were you saying? You want some of this pie? *'Kellam: 'Yes, please! I'm awful hungry... *Munch, munch* Mmm... Mmm? Murf... *'Lissa: 'Well? How is it? *'Kellam: '*Cough* *hack* Haaaaaaa... Um, it's... Well, it certainly... exists... *'Lissa: 'I know, right? I add an elixir to give it that extra kick. I can't believe Chrom wouldn't have any. It's so good for you! *'Kellam: 'Actually, Lissa, perhaps you could try it once without the elixir... *'Lissa: 'Really? Huh. Well, maybe next time. Hey, do you know a lot about cooking? You could taste-test more of my pies! I want to make a pie that not even jerkface Chrom can resist! *'Kellam: 'Well... if you really need a guinea pig. I... guess I could help out... In these times of turmoil, we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. *'Lissa: '...Sacrifices? *'Kellam: 'Er, well, that is... Sacrificing, uh... my diet! B Support *'Lissa: 'Kellam, it's ready! Kellam! Where are- Oh! There you are. Here it is, Kellam! A piping-hot pie fresh from Lissa's oven of surprises! *'Kellam: ...Oh. Joy. *'Lissa: '''I made an extra-big one this time, so eat as much as you like. *'Kellam: *Shudder* Okay... L-let's see it... *Sniiiff* *'Lissa: '''You see how the filling has a rainbow of colors in it? *'Kellam: 'Golly, so it does... *'Lissa: 'It's more savory than sweet. I plan to serve it as a dinner. *'Kellam: 'Let me... just have a little sample first. Let's see... *chew* GURGH! *'Lissa: 'Kellam?! Are you all right? Is that good heaving or bad heaving? Does the filling taste funny? I didn't mess it up again, did I...? *'Kellam: 'L-Lissa, do you ever... taste the dishes yourself? *'Lissa: 'Nooooo. Why? Should I? *'Kellam: 'It's... a good thing... you gave this to me... first... Th-then... only one of us... need... know... the horror... *'Lissa: 'K-Kellam?! Oh gods, he fainted! Kellam, can you hear me?! Stay away from the light! Gah! Where did I put my healing staff?! A Support *'Kellam: 'I haven't seen you baking any pies recently, Lissa. Don't tell me you've given up. *'Lissa: 'But... aren't you angry with me? *'Kellam: 'Angry? About what? *'Lissa: 'Well, you know. When I almost killed you with my rainbow filling. *'Kellam: 'Why would I be angry? It wasn't intentional. Er, it actually WASN'T intentional, right? *'Lissa: 'Kellam, you are SO sweet! ...You know, I don't think I've ever seen you angry. Not even once. *'Kellam: 'I've never seen the point of anger. It's not much fun for anyone. Whenever I feel myself getting mad, I hold it in until it fades away. Because it always does in the end. *'Lissa: 'You know, Kellam. I'm going to have another go at making a pie. And this time it's going to be totally delicious, and you'll get the first taste! *'Kellam: 'Um... That sounds... nice? With Lon'qu C Support *'Lissa: 'There you are, Lon'qu! I take it my brother talked to you? *'Lon'qu: 'Er... *'Lissa: 'Oh, stop it! Yes, I'm a girl, but it's your job to guard me! So no running away and being all weird. All right? *'Lon'qu: 'Chrom said there was a plot on your life. Is this accurate? *'Lissa: 'Yeah, I guess somebody wants my sweet little head on a platter. Don't ask me why! *'Lon'qu: 'You're of royal blood. That's enough to make you a target. And any shadow could hide a knife, so we must ensure you are never alone. *'Lissa: 'My hero! I don't have to worry about a thing with you around! La la laaaa... *'Lon'qu: 'Don't be careless! Keep your eyes open! Death could lurk in any nook or... *Sigh* Surely there is someone else better suited to this task. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but you were just lazing around catching butterflies all day, so Chrom- *'Lon'qu: 'I certainly was not! *'Lissa: 'J-just kidding, Lon'qu! K-kidding! I'm sure Chrom was impressed by your skill and charm and good looks! I mean, out of everyone here, he's trusting you to keep his little sis safe. That's a pretty huge honor, right? ...Riiiiight? *'Lon'qu: '...I suppose. *'Lissa: 'Right! So come on, no more grumbling! Let's shake hands and make nice! *'Lon'qu: '...... *'Lissa: 'Oh, fine. No handshaking. We can just... nod at each other. Sheesh! Do you really have such a problem with women? *'Lon'qu: 'I find them... disconcerting. But it will not interfere with my duty. *'Lissa: 'Hmm... Maybe as thanks for guarding me I'll go ahead and fix your little problem... *'Lon'qu: '...Or maybe not? *'Lissa: 'Fiiiiiine! I'm going to train, then. You can... just stand there and look dour. *'Lon'qu: 'That suits me just fine. B Support *'Lissa: 'It's about time the rain stopped. I thought it'd never- ooooooh! Look! A rainbow! *'Lon'qu: 'Keep your distance. I can see it from here. *'Lissa: 'Um, can you even GUARD me from that far away?! *'Lon'qu: 'I can close the distance in the blink of an eye. *'Lissa: 'Seriously? I'm nowhere near that fast! Here, lemme see how long it takes me to- *'Lon'qu: 'Enough! Stop trying to get closer! *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! You're pretty sharp! ...But I'm just trying to be friendly. How are we supposed to be best buds if you're way over there? *'Lon'qu: 'I'm close enough to protect you. ...And we are NOT "best buds." *'Lissa: 'Geez, what a grump! Why even bother guarding me if that's how you feel? *'Lon'qu: 'Because those are my orders... and morale would fall if anything happened to you. *'Lissa: 'Oh, puh-leeeeeese! No one would care if something happened to me. Someone stronger would just roll my corpse out of the way and take up the fight... *'Lon'qu: '...Do you truly not see how your presence energizes the others? How your smile and demeanor put everyone at ease? *'Lissa: 'R-really? Hee... Sooo, what about you, Lon'qu? ...Does my smile put you at ease? *'Lon'qu: 'Perhaps. ...From a certain distance. *'Lissa: 'Ugh, why do I even BOTHER?! I'll see you later, grump. *'Lon'qu: 'Wait. I'll go with you. *'Lissa: 'No you won't! I'm going to take a bath! *'Lon'qu: 'But my orders... You'll be... Argh! Hmm, now that I think about it, there's been no sign of any attempts on her life... Either her would-be assailants are being extremely cautious... Or perhaps this is some sort of ruse? Are she and Chrom toying with me? A Support *'Lissa: 'The path's kinda bumpy here, Lon'qu. Should we hold hands? *'Lon'qu: 'No. *'Lissa: 'Honestly, you think you'd be used to me by now. And you're always so serious! It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a- *'Lon'qu: 'Shhh! *'Lissa: 'That is SO rude! Gods, I'm only trying to- *'Lon'qu: 'Get behind me! Quickly! There's a- Hngh! *'Lissa: 'N-no, Lon'qu! You're hurt! Please, you can't... Don't die! *'Lon'qu: '...Ngh. It's just a single arrow. It won't kill me. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but any more of them could... And I... I think we're surrounded! *'Lon'qu: 'I wager we've found your assassins. Stay close! *'Lissa: 'R-right! *'Lon'qu: '...That's the last of them. *'Lissa: 'Here, hold still. Let me tend to your wounds. *'Lon'qu: 'I'm fine. Are you hurt? *'Lissa: 'No. Thanks to you. *'Lon'qu: 'Good. That's... good. *'Lissa: 'Lon'qu, you just... You saved my life. *'Lon'qu: 'I followed orders. You should be safe now, but I'd better escort you to your tent, just to be certain. *'Lissa: 'Um, Lon'qu? *'Lon'qu: 'What? *'Lissa: 'Now that you foiled the plot, I guess your bodyguard duty will be over... I suppose we're done walking together like this, huh? *'Lon'qu: 'I see no reason to continue. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but... We were finally getting close. I'd be sad to lose that now. *'Lon'qu: 'Do not lay this at my feet. I told you to keep your distance. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but... *'Lon'qu: '*Sigh* I... suppose... we could still chat. If you want. ...From time to time. *'Lissa: 'You mean it?! Oh, yay! Thanks, Lon'qu! *'Lon'qu: '*Grumble, grumble* S Support *'Lissa: 'Heya, Lon'qu! I'm back for another chat! *'Lon'qu: '...All right. *'Lissa: 'Yeesh, try to contain your excitement there. Oh, and be sure not to smile. Most boys would cut off a leg to have a cute girl drop by to talk. *'Lon'qu: 'Would you have me paste on a fake grin whenever you grace me with your presence? *'Lissa: 'Well, no... Actually, that would be really creepy, coming from you. *'Lon'qu: 'Then this is what you get. *'Lissa: 'All right, all right. You don't have to be so cold to me. I just miss you, you know! You were guarding me around the clock for so long, and now I barely see you. But I suppose you wouldn't understand how I feel, huh? I mean, you can't stand girls. All right, listen. If you don't want me here, just say so and I'll leave you in peace. *'Lon'qu: 'I... like when you come to see me. *'Lissa: 'Great, fine. Don't worry, I know where the door is. You don't have to... Wait, what'd you say? I must not have heard you right... Because it almost sounded like you said you liked having a girl come bother you. *'Lon'qu: You heard me fine... And you are no bother. I... also miss the time we spent together. *'Lissa: '...I must be losing my mind. *'Lon'qu: '''This may come as a surprise... but I have something for you. *'Lissa: A ring? ...Is this a WEDDING ring? But wait, you hate women! *'Lon'qu: '''I don't hate anyone. And as far as my issue with women, you... are the exception. I find myself thinking of nothing but you. My every moment is consumed with you. If you will allow it, I swear to be with you and protect you for the rest of your days. *'Lissa: 'Oh, Lon'qu... Of COURSE I'll allow it! And I'll watch your back, too! But you have to be beside me always. No more distance! *'Lon'qu: '...No more distance. With Ricken C Support *'Ricken: 'Hrmm... *'Lissa: 'Uh-oh. You sound barfy, Ricken. Want me to run and get my staff? *'Ricken: 'I'm all right. I just don't feel like I've been fighting at 100 percent lately. *'Lissa: 'Aw, don't worry. Everybody has an off day. You wanna practice for a little bit? *'Ricken: 'Practice how? *'Lissa: 'You know? Spar with me! Maybe it'll get you past your little block. *'Ricken: 'Oh, uh... No, thanks. It won't help. *'Lissa: 'Oh, what? WHAT?! Do you think I can't spar with you? Is that it? I may not be my brother, but I can kick serious butt when the mood- *'Ricken: 'NO! I said it won't help! *'Lissa: '...Whoa. *'Ricken: 'They're trying to kill us out there, Lissa. Kill. Us. And the only thing we can do is kill them first. ...We have to take the lives of people. My hands are shaking just talking about it. It's just so... terrible. *'Lissa: 'I'm sorry, Ricken. I didn't mean to make light of everything. *'Ricken: 'No, I know. I shouldn't have yelled. Sorry, Lissa. *'Lissa: 'I had no idea things were eating away at you like this... *'Ricken: '...... B Support *'Ricken: 'What are you doing, Lissa? *'Lissa: 'Combat training. *'Ricken: '...What? *'Lissa: 'I fight too, you know! *'Ricken: 'Is this because of what I said before? You really don't have to do this. *'Lissa: 'Yes, Ricken. I do. I can't expect other people to protect me all the time. We're at war. Unexpected things happen. I need to be ready to do what is necessary. *'Ricken: 'But, Lissa, that's my job. Protecting you, I mean. Being on the front lines means being in danger, and... I don't want to see you get hurt. *'Lissa: 'You think I don't feel the same about you? About Chrom? About everyone? *'Ricken: 'No, but- *'Lissa: 'You don't get to bear this alone, Ricken! It's totally unfair. *'Ricken: 'Lissa, I only... You're right. I'm sorry. We're all in this together, no matter what. A Support *'Lissa: 'Heya, Ricken. Are you reading again? You're gonna go blind at this fate! *'Ricken: 'I've got a lot to learn if I hope to be of use to Chrom in the future. *'Lissa: 'But you're useful now! *'Ricken: 'I'm talking about the far future. I'm hoping to someday be his royal advisor. He's my hero, you know? I want to be close to him and be someone he can rely on. *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! Yeah, you want to be close, all right! When you first joined up, you followed him around like a baby duckling! So what is it about my brother that draws you to him? And don't say his rugged good looks, or I'll slug you. *'Ricken: When I was young, the other kids used to terrorize me. One time, it got pretty bad... But Chrom jumped in and stopped it. I wasn't used to people being nice to me, so I figured there had to be a catch. Like maybe he was just showing off because he knew he could take the other kids? *'Lissa: '''MY brother? Showing off? Hah! No, he would have done the same thing no matter who was bullying you. *'Ricken: I found that out for myself when he saved me a second time. The kids chased me into the woods, but then a pack of wolves showed up. There must have been 20 of them... Chrom showed up just in time and ran them all off! *'Lissa: '''Whoa. Guess I can see why he's your hero. *'Ricken: 'That's not even the best part. He'd fought another wolf pack just to reach us! After the other pack ran off, he could barely stand. That reminder he was human, too, made everything else all the more impressive. I remember wishing I were that brave. I still do, I guess... *'Lissa: 'I think you're plenty brave, Ricken. And I'm sure you'll be someone's hero someday! *'Ricken: 'Thanks, Lissa. But for now, the best way for me to get there is to hit the books! With Maribelle C Support *'Lissa: 'This tea is soooo good! *'Maribelle: 'Isn't it just divine, darling? The leaves are infused with a citrus aroma, so I was certain you'd like it. *'Lissa: 'I like citrus? *'Maribelle: 'In all the years we've shared tea, you only mention the flavor if it's a citrus blend. How funny that you didn't even know! *'Lissa: 'That is funny! And a little embarrassing, I guess... You know me better than I know myself, Maribelle! *'Maribelle: 'That's hardly a surprise, darling. I'm your best friend. *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! I know! It's SO true. ...Wait a second. I don't know what kind of tea YOU like best! *'Maribelle: 'Well now, that simply won't do at all. Why don't you take a guess? *'Lissa: 'Hmmmm. Is it... rose tea? *'Maribelle: 'Tsk! Such a common flavor. *'Lissa: 'Tea with milk? *'Maribelle: 'Ugh! Why not just drink from a mud puddle?! *'Lissa: 'This is hard! Maybe if I knew more about tea... What other kinds are there? *'Maribelle: 'Ah, well. I suppose I'll have to take pity and simply tell you. My favorite blend... *'Lissa: 'Is...? *'Maribelle: 'Black tea infused with the still-warm blood of an adult male grizzly bear. *'Lissa: '*PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!* *'Maribelle: 'Lissa, what is wrong with you! What manner of lady spews tea?! It is simply not done! *'Lissa: 'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Who would drink such a thing?! *'Maribelle: 'No one, darling. It was only a jest. ...Now wipe your mouth, please. *'Lissa: 'I actually believed you... All right, what's the real answer, then? What's your favorite tea? *'Maribelle: 'Why, whichever ones you enjoy, darling. That way I get to appreciate both the beverage and your enjoyment of it! So if you ever find a blend you're especially fond of, just say the word. *'Lissa: 'Um, all right. I will. Thanks. But I still kinda feel like that wasn't the real answer... B Support *'Maribelle: 'Phew... Today's battle must have been the fiercest yet! You're not hurt, are you, darling? *'Lissa: 'No, I'm fine. What about you? *'Maribelle: 'I also appear to have escaped injury, thank you. *'Lissa: 'Good! That's... good... ...... *'Maribelle: 'Why, whatever is wrong, darling? ...Are you hurt after all?! Why, when I find the dastard responsible, I'll gouge out his- *'Lissa: 'No, no! It's nothing like that. I'm just wondering how long this is going to continue. All the injuries... All the death... It's all just so awful. If I stop to think about it, I get too scared to move. *'Maribelle: 'There's no need for fear! I will lay my life down for yours without hesitation. *'Lissa: 'That doesn't help at all! I don't want YOU getting hurt either! *'Maribelle: 'Don't worry, darling. I'm far too clever to allow that to happen. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but... didn't you get kidnapped by those guys from Plegia? *'Maribelle: 'Th-that was... There were extenuating circumstances! In any case, my mind is quite made up. Keeping you safe is my utmost priority. *'Lissa: 'I don't understand why you always put me first. Even when we have tea, we always drink the kind I like. You need to take care of yourself too, Maribelle. Don't deprive yourself of the things you enjoy, and don't you dare get hurt! *'Maribelle: 'Oh, my darling Lissa... I appreciate that, I really do, but please don't let it trouble you. I AM doing what I enjoy, you see? All that I do, I do because I want to. *'Lissa: 'That's not what I meant, and you know it! *'Maribelle: 'Don't make that face, darling. It will give you the most terrible wrinkles later. You know what I think we both need? A nice warm bath. I feel as if I'm made of nothing but dust and sweat! Let's go to the bath. *'Lissa: 'H-hey, wait! Maribelle! A Support *'Lissa: 'Maribelle! Maribelle, are you all right?! How bad is it? Let me see! Does it hurt?! *'Maribelle: 'Darling, you're raving like a madwoman! ...Or, gods forbid, a lowborn. *'Lissa: 'It's my fault! He was swinging for me, and you jumped in the way! *'Maribelle: 'Yes, and here I stand, still right as rain! I told you, I'm far too clever to suffer harm at the hands of some barbarian. *'Lissa: 'W-well, as long as you're all right... Thank you, Maribelle. *'Maribelle: 'It's my pleasure, darling. *'Lissa: 'But... Maribelle? Why are you so determined to protect me? Is it because of what things were like before you joined the Shepherds? *'Maribelle: 'Wh-whatever makes you think- *'Lissa: 'That's it. Isn't it? *'Maribelle: '*Sigh* I suppose there's no sense in denying it. As I'm sure you're aware, Lissa, I can sometimes be... difficult. I never had much in the way of friends. ...Never had any friends, in truth. The other children whispered about me... At court I was always alone... Until you. You were the only one willing to give me a chance. You... saved me, Lissa. And I swore to do the same. *'Lissa: 'But that was years ago! I'd forgotten all about it until just now. *'Maribelle: 'But I have never forgotten! How could I? I was alone in the dark, and you offered me your kindness. You shone as bright as the sun, Lissa, and burned twice as warm. *'Lissa: 'But I didn't do anything special! I just... I just wanted to be friends. *'Maribelle: 'With a pariah? With the butt of every malicious rumor and cruel jape? *'Lissa: 'I didn't care what those jerks thought! I choose my own friends! And you're a wonderful person... You didn't deserve any of that. *'Maribelle: 'Ha ha! Oh, my darling, you are the most incurably soft-hearted woman in all Ylisse. And that is precisely why I care for you and would defend you with my life. *'Lissa: 'Aw, Maribelle... Thanks. But I don't want to be some fragile teacup that has to be protected at all times. From here on, I'll be jumping in front of axes for you, too! And the same goes for tea. Next time, we're drinking what YOU want to drink! Though I'm not sure where I'll find an adult male grizzly... But whatever! True friendship is a road that runs in two directions, right? *'Maribelle: 'Ha ha! Yes, I suppose it is. ...I did mention the bear blood was only a jape, correct? With Gaius C Support *'Lissa: Now, this goes through here... Then I just loop this thread aaand... YEEEEOWCH! *'Gaius:' You all right there, Princess? What's going on? *'Lissa:' I'm TRYYYING to learn needlework! But I'm mostly just poking holes in my dumb finger. *'Gaius:' You should wash and dress those wounds, you know. *'Lissa:' Yeah, whatever. They're just pinpricks. ...See? Hardly bleeding at all. *'Gaius:' Small wounds can become infected as easy as large ones. Here, Princess. Let me take a look... *'Lissa:' Geez, fine! If you're going to be all stubborn about it... Just stop calling me Princess, all right? It almost sounds sarcastic when you say it. *'Gaius:' Just a friendly nickname, is all. I give 'em to everyone. *'Lissa:' Yeah, well, I bet you didn't give Chrom a nickname, did you?! It's so unfair. He risks life and limb nearly every day. But me? Nooooo! People hover around me if I have so much as a sewing accident. *'Gaius:' If it makes you feel better, this is the worst sewing accident I've ever seen. *'Lissa:' Gods, you'd think I was made of glass or something. ...H-hey! Easy with the bandages there! My hand looks like a grapefruit! *'Gaius:' You pierced a vein, Princess. Lucky it wasn't worse. *'Lissa:' *Grumble, grumble* *'Gaius:' Aw, cheer up now. Lemee see what you're sewing there! ...Oh. It's, uh.... It looooks like... A three-legged ogre? No, wait. A whalefish eating a sailor? *'Lissa:' It's a kitty cat. *'Gaius:' A cat? Really? Er, maybe if I turn it this way... *'Lissa:' It's not done yet, okay?! *'Gaius:' Hmm... For a cat, why don't you lengthen this... And then a few stitches here... *'Lissa: '...Holy cow, Gaius! That's amazing! I didn't know you could sew! *'Gaius:' I've always had nimble fingers. Useful skill in my trad. *'Lissa:' Well, um... Thanks. I guess. *'Gaius:' My pleasure. Though perhaps you might take up a safer hobby, hmm? Like, say, jousting... B Support *'Lissa:' Wait, so I poke this through here, and loop it over...there? *'Gaius:' No, not quite. Here, let me show you. FIRST you loop, theeen... *'Lissa:' Oh, i see! That wasn't so hard! ...And look, it's finished! Ta-da! *'Gaius:' That's some nice work there, Princess. ...Although I think I ddi everything but that twisted blue bit up in the corner. *'Lissa:' Tee hee! Now that you mention it, you did help an awful lot, didn't you? You know, if you keep helping me, I'm never going to learn. *'Gaius:' Is that so bad? I mean, you're a princess, right? If you need something sewn, you could always just ask the royal seamstress. *'Lissa:' That is TOTALLY not how I operate, mister! I refuse to become one of those lazy nobles who can't even butter their own crumpets! Not that I've learned to do most anything useful so far... *'Gaius:' Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Princess. This stuff takes time. *'Lissa:' Yeah, maybe. It's just so frustrating when I can't do the simplest tasks on my own! Cooking, laundry...you name it... *'Gaius:' One thing at a time, Princess. Practice makes perfect. *'Lissa:' Practice makes perfect? Hmm... I've never heard of that. *'Gaius:' It's a fun little saying, isn't it? *'Lissa:' Heck, yeah! And I'm gonna practice until my head falls off. All right, Gaius! I want to learn every skill that you know! *'Gaius:' Er, but I'm not really the teaching type-- *'Lissa:' Oh, nonsense! Don't be modest! Teach me stuff! Pleeeeeease? *'Gaius:' Well, I suppose it's bad form to turn down a princess... A Support *'Gaius:' GAAAAAACK! Gods, Princess! How much salt did you put in this soup?! *'Lissa:' Just one bag. Is that too much? *'Gaius:' Never mind. Let's focus on the positive. Your potatoes were...edible? *'Lissa:' You don't need to try and make me feel better, Gaius. The only reason the potatoes worked is because you remembered to take them out. *'Gaius:' Well, I suppose I did help a little... *'Lissa:' At this rate, I'd better find a husband who knows how to cook. I mean, would YOU marry a woman who can't even make a sandwich? *'Gaius:' What, me? Um... Well, I don't know. I never really thought abo-- *'Lissa:' I knew it! You'd toss me out like a moldy sack of grain. All right then! Tomorrow, I want to learn how to open a jar. Deal? *'Gaius:' Look, Princess. You're very sweey, and I like you a lot. But are you sure we should be...you know. Seeing so much of each other? *'Lissa:' What do you mean? *'Gaius:' I'm a thief, and you're Chrom's sister. ...Tongues might start wagging is all. *'Lissa:' If anyone has a problem with that, I'll have their head on a pike! *'Gaius:' Sorry, I didn't mean-- *'Lissa:' Tee hee. Just kidding. I wouldn't put anyone's head on a pike. But seriously, I'm not allowed to spend time with my friend? Come on! And I don't give a fig what a bunch of gossipy court ladies say about it! *'Gaius:' ...Oh. Well, all right, then. *'Lissa:' I want you to treat me just like any of your other friends! And that's an order! *'Gaius:' Well, for one thing, my other firends don't issue orders... S Support *'Lissa:' Guess who?! *'Gaius:' WAAAH! *'Lissa:' Oh, sorry! Did I startle you? *'Gaius:' Oh, er... N-not really, no... *'Lissa:' Heh, well it sure SEEMED like it. Especially when you jumped and went "WAAAH!" *'Gaius:' Look, you shouldn't sneak behind hpeople and cover their eyes like that! *'Lissa:' Hee hee! I thought you'd be used to it by now. *'Gaius:' Sometimes I think you could stand to be a bit more princess-like... *'Lissa:' Bah! I'll remember you said that the next time I'm out on the battlefield healing you! Well, now you're going to feel super guilty when I show you the gift I brought! *'Gaius:' ...Needlepoint. Lissa, did you make this? *'Lissa:' Hee hee! I've totally been practicing! Can you tell? *'Gaius:' This looks like a cat. But a REAL cat! Not one of your... "unique" ones. *'Lissa:' See? I wouldn't make such a bad wife! *'Gaius:' I never thought you would. *'Lissa:' Why Gaius, you old charmer... *'Gaius:' ...Er, when you bat your eyelashes at me like that... People might get the wrong idea... *'Lissa:' No they wouldn't... Because they would be right. *'Gaius:' They would? ...Lissa, I have a question to ask you... You're the sweetest girl I've ever met... If you think I'm worthy, I...I... *'Lissa:' You're gonna marry me right now, and that's totally and order! *'Gaius:' Oh... Well, that was certaubky easier than I expected... *'Lissa:' Yaaaaaaaaay! I KNEW that needlepoint would do the trick! With Gregor With Libra With Henry C Support *'Lissa:' *Yaaawn* *'Henry:' You getting enough sleep, Lissa? You look pretty bushed. *'Lissa:' (groans) No, not nearly enough! I'm exhausted! *'Henry:' If you don't rest up before a battle, you might find yourself resting up in a grave. *'Lissa:' I know, it's just… I keep lying in bed thinking about fighting the next fight. And then I think about Emm, and about… Argh! It's all too much! I'm sick of all this stud grief and mourning! And I'm tired of people dying! I don't even want our ENEMIES to die anymore, Henry. I'm just…tired. *'Henry:' (laughs) That does seem like a problem. War is killing and death, ya know? Keeping the people you care about alive means making the other guy dead. *'Lissa:' (sighs) My head knows that, but my heart is still having a hard time. I wish I was as tough as you, Henry. These sleepless nights are killing me… *'Henry:' Well then, lemme help you! Give me a little time and I'll have you sleeping like a baby. *'Lissa:' Oh, wow. I'd give anything for one night of pure, dreamless sleep. *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! Just leave it to ol' Henry! B Support *'Henry:' So, did you get over your insomnia, Lissa? *'Lissa:' Yep! As soon as I close my eyes, I'm out like a candle. I don't know what changed, but I'm super glad it did! *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! Just a little touch of Henry's Super Sleepy-Time Magic! …The nonlethal version. *'Lissa:' Really? That was you? Aw, thank you, Henry. *'Henry:' (laughs) Always happy to lend a helping curse! *'Lissa:' I suppose it WOULD be a curse, huh? That can't be healthy, long term… And what do you have to do to set it up? Some kind of weird ceremony? *'Henry:' (sighs) Oh, it's not so much trouble, really… Hardest part is probably finding fresh sacrifices every time. *'Lissa:' …Sacrifices? *'Henry:' Yup! I usually just use birds or something. *'Lissa:' (gasps in shock) STOP! You can't go robbing poor little birdies of their lives for something like this! I'd rather go sleepless than live with that sort of guilt! *'Henry:' (groans) First you don't want any allies or enemies to die, and now BIRDIES are off the table? …You're a strange one, Lissa. *'Lissa:' (grimaces) I'M the strange one?! You're one to talk! Look, I'll find a solution on my own, no cute creature deaths required! So no more curses! Got it?! *'Henry:' As you please! A Support *'Henry:' Wow. You look pretty wobbly there, Lissa. Still having trouble in slumberland? *'Lissa:' (groans) *Yaaawn* Yes! And the more I worry over it, the worse it gets. *'Henry:' You're suuuuuuuure you don't want me to grant you a little curse or two? You'll run yourself ragged at this rate. You need your rest! *'Lissa:' Thanks anyway, Henry. It really is sweet of you to keep offering. *'Henry:' (laughs) Nya ha ha! Me? Sweet? That's a new one. Besides, you're the one who's always concerned about people dying and stuff. I don't know how you do it, honestly. I couldn't go a week! *'Lissa:' (giggles) Heh heh, thanks. You're making me blush… Or…maybe just…dizzy? *'Henry:' (opens eyes in shock) Ack! Lissa! *'Lissa:' S-sorry… Kind of lost my balance there… Thanks for catching me, Henry. *'Henry:' Easy peasy. Any time! *'Lissa:' (sighs) Mmm… You're so warm. It's nice… Relaxing… Zzzzzzz… (falls asleep) *'Henry:' Um, Lissa? Nya ha! Guess I'm not going anywhere for a little while. You're pretty warm, yourself. Now I'm… *yaaawn* I'm getting all sleepy, too… S Support *'Lissa:' Hey, Henry? *'Henry:' Hey-o! Need your human pillow again? *'Lissa:' Tee hee! If you don't mind? *'Henry:' Course I don't! *'Lissa:' Mmm, you're always so warm and cozy… Thanks for putting up with this all the time... *'Henry:' Hey, it feels pretty nice for me, too. Any excuse to be closer to you... *'Lissa:' (blushes lightly) W-wait, are you saying... *'Henry:' (laughs) I am! Let's get married! Nya ha ha! *'Lissa:' But... *'Henry:' (sighs) What, you don't want to? I though we were both on the same page here! *'Lissa:' (pouts) N-no! It's not that I don't want to! I mean, I really care about you… (closes eyes) It's just… I don't know, you tossed it out there so casually. You didn't even ask! Maybe you could set the mood first? *'Henry:' (laughs) I'm not much of a mood guy, I'm afraid, unless we're talking gruesome bloodshed… Well, how about this: I did get you a ring! Will that work? *'Lissa:' (raises an eyelid and giggles) Aww… That'll work just fine. *'Henry:' All right! Here you go, then... *'Lissa:' Oh, thank you, Henry. I look forward to a lifetime's worth of sweet dreams with you! *'Henry:' I feel like I'm dreamin' already, nya ha! With Donnel With Owain (Son) C Support *'Owain: '''There's something I need to know, Mother. *'Lissa: And what's that? *'Owain: '''The name of your weapon. *'Lissa: 'My weapon? Why? *'Owain: 'What manner of son would I be not to know the name which guards his mother?! Teach me so I may whisper its sobriquet in prayer and keep you ever safe. *'Lissa: 'Oh, you meant THAT sort of name. *'Owain: '...Hmm? *'Lissa: 'That Holy Slayer, Saintly Dragon blah-blah kinda stuff you're always talking about. I was wondering if you really didn't know the word "staff"! Hee hee! *'Owain: '...I'm pretty sure I should be offended by both of those statements. But yes, that sort of name! What is it? *'Lissa: 'It doesn't have one. *'Owain: 'You've granted it no name?! *'Lissa: 'Right. I mean, why bother? *'Owain: MOTHER! A name confers a soul unto an inanimate object and grants it power! It transforms a mere tool into a divine instrument possessed of limitless potential! *'Lissa: '''See? There's the blah-blah stuff I was talking about... *Sigh* I'll give it some thought, all right? But right now I've got to be going. Bye! *'Owain: W-wait, Mother. I'd braced for an insufficiently astonishing name, but this is worse than I'd feared! This may require drastic measures for her own good... B Support *'Owain: '''Ah, there you are! *'Lissa: 'Were you looking for me, honey? *'Owain: 'Here, have a look at these. *'Lissa: 'Wowzers! This is quite a list! Okay, lemme see... "Gryphonsbane Edge." "Fell Ballista." "Staff of Deep Hurting." ...Owain, this list goes on for 20 pages! *'Owain: 'Twenty-six. And if you don't find one you like, I can always whip up more. *'Lissa: Choose them for what? What am I even looking at here? *'Owain: '''Names! ...Er, for your armament. *'Lissa: 'What? Don't you think these are a little overblown for a run-of-the-mill weapon?! *'Owain: 'There's nothing run of the mill about it! At the point that it's YOU wielding it, a weapon deserves a name no less grand! *'Lissa: 'Hmm, yeah, I think I'll pass. These just aren't me. *'Owain: 'But without a name, your weapon will forever remain some mundane object! How can I rely on a mere tool to keep you safe in the heat of battle? *'Lissa: 'AWWW! *'Owain: 'Wh-what? What did I say? *'Lissa: 'Oh, Owain, you sweet boy! Let Mama give you a hug! *'Owain: 'Waugh! L-let go! You're choking me! *'Lissa: 'Aww, I had it wrong this whole time. You were just worried about me, weren't you? That's my boy! You are just the sweetest son in the world! *smooch* *'Owain: 'S-still... choking... *'Lissa: 'All right, Owain, I'll do it! I'll think up a name! *'Owain: 'But I've already come up with a whole list here... *'Lissa: 'Whoops! I almost forgot that Chrom asked me to see him. You be good now, honey! And thanks again! *'Owain: 'Mother, wait! Honestly, she never listens. It's like she's off in her own little world! Hard to believe we're related... A Support *'Lissa: 'Owain! *'Owain: 'Yes, Mother? *'Lissa: 'I've got it! I picked one! *'Owain: 'One... what? *'Lissa: 'A name! For my weapon! *'Owain: 'Ah, right! Well, let's hear it! No doubt it joins your quiet grace with your fiery strength and iron resolve! *'Lissa: 'Owain! *'Owain: 'Yes? *'Lissa: 'No, that's the name. ...Owain. *'Owain: 'Mother, that's MY name. *'Lissa: 'I know, silly! It's the name of that which I value most in the whole wide world! What better name could there be? *'Owain: 'Yes, but won't that get a little... I don't know, confusing? I just don't think it's a good idea. *'Lissa: 'Awww... *'Owain: 'If you would draw out your weapon's full potential, its name needs more... oomph. *'Lissa: 'I think Owain has PLENTY of oomph! It's got oomph up to HERE! It's... Wait a minute! Are you saying you don't like your name?! *'Owain: 'No, no. I'm not saying that at all... *'Lissa: '*Sniff* F-fine, then! Just tear my heart out and stomp on it, why don't you? Imagine, a son rejecting the name his mom poured her heart and soul into choosing! *'Owain: 'No, Mother, would you PLEASE just listen? *'Lissa: 'Well, fine, then. Call yourself whatever you like. I'll get THIS Owain to protect me. THIS Owain will never turn on me. THIS Owain will never leave my side! Even if it snaps in half! *'Owain: 'AUGH, STOP! Don't even TALK about a weapon named after me breaking! Look, I'll protect you, okay? I promise. Now just, PLEASE stop! *'Lissa: 'You will?! Oh, that's so sweet, honey! C'mere, you! *'Owain: 'Gah, just p-please stop... hugging too tight... C-can't... breathe... *'Lissa: 'All right, well, if you insist, I'll stop trying to name my weapon, then. Tee hee. There's no need, now that I have you to protect me! Isn't that right, dear? *'Owain: 'Why do I feel like I've just been had...? *'Lissa: '''I would never dream of it, sweetheart. And I promise I'll be right there to rescue you when you're in trouble, too. We don't need fancy names or divine power, Son, we just need each other. With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts